The current SCORE application represents a continuing effort to build a solid core of research faculty that will conduct quality biomedical research at the University of Guam (UOG). Upon reestablishment of the SCORE program, the PIs and proposed External Scientific Advisor (ESA) will mentor other faculty in establishing their own research programs. Thus, a major objective is to increase the number of faculty applying for SCORE or other peer-reviewed grant support over the next four years. The number of underrepresented minorities involved in biomedical research (a stated SCORE goal) is predicted to increase at the UOG with the improvement in biomedical infrastructure and research opportunities through the SCORE program. The faculty involved in the current SCORE application are full-time research appointments. They have made substantial progress in establishing their own research programs at the UOG Marine Laboratory, a designated research unit; this will ensure the success and productivity of the proposed studies. In accordance with the overall goals of the NIH MBRS program to broaden opportunities for participation and to "increase the number of underrepresented minority faculty, investigators, and students engaged in biomedical or behavioral research," we have set the following primary goals for the UOG SCORE program: (1) to increase the number of researchers involved in the SCORE program through mentoring and grant-writing workshops; (2) to increase research quality and productivity of SCORE participants through collaborations with off-site research-intensive institutions; (3) to strengthen the link between research and learning at the UOG through joint meetings between RISE and SCORE, and via an Interdisciplinary Biomedical and Marine Science Seminar (IBMS) series in which we encourage active student participation; and 4) to capitalize on Guam's unique natural resources and cultural diversity for biomedical research. This SCORE project includes an Interdisciplinary Biomedical and Marine Science Seminar and studies on (1) Characterization and Epidemiology of Coral Tumors and (2) New Approaches to Sponge-Microbial Symbioses. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]